The present invention relates to a packing machine for packing a plurality of stacked coins and particularly to a method and apparatus for delivering and winding a sheet of packing or package paper about the stacked coins.
Coin packing systems are known, for example, by Japanese Patent Publication 47-25512, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 56-48927 and other publications.
In these coin packing systems, a sheet of packing paper is fed between a stack of coins and one of three packing or package rollers to wind the packing paper about the coin stack. Therafter, the opposite ends of the wound packing paper are crimped to form a package of the stacked coins.
The coin packing apparatus disclosed in said Patent Publication 47-25512 has a reduced life acting on the packing paper to stabilize it in its path of movement since the velocity of the delivered paper is low. On the other hand, however, the packing rollers are rotated at a higher speed to crimp the wound paper at its opposite ends. This results in a difference of velocity between the coin stack and the one packing roller. When the packing paper is moved in between the coin stack and that packing roller, therefore, the packing paper is subjected to an abrupt tension which can cause failure of packing such as coiling or the like.
The coin packing apparatus disclosed in said Laid-Open Patent Application 56-48927 is intened to increase the packing velocity of stacked coins and also to relieve the shock created when the packing paper begins to be wound around the coin stack by causing the velocity of the delivered packing paper to be equal to the rotational velocity of the packing roller and by increasing the velocities of both the packing paper and roller. However, an increased lift will act on the packing paper being moved at an increased velocity. As a result, the leading edge of the moving paper may turn up, changing the direction of movement so that it will be difficult to feed the packing paper into a predetermined position.
Although it may be conceived that both the velocities of the delivered paper and rotated packing roller are reduced, this may result in insufficient crimping and also in prolonging the time required to pack a coin stack.